


Soul of My Soul

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Ra’s steals Dick away from Batman the best way he knows how.





	Soul of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Ra’s/Bats week. Finally found the right relationship tag.
> 
> Soul bond.

Sand burns when it enters a flesh wound. This is what Dick was focusing on as he lay on the desert floor, gasping like a fish out of water. Ra’s’ sword has pierced his lung, and Dick can feel death coming, but for now, it just burns.

The sword is removed and Dick chokes on blood. Ra’s picks him up and carries him to a nearby cave. Dick’s world is fading to black when he feels liquid around his body. This burns, too, but this stings more like lemon than sand.

Ra’s is holding him, drowning him, in the green water. Dick feels his soul leave him even as his body heals itself. Ra’s is lifting him out of the Pit. His soul returns to him, but different, changed somehow.

“We are one, Richard,” Ra’s is saying. Batman is there now; perhaps he was always there. He looks horrified.

And Dick, Dick is missing a part of his soul, another man’s having replaced it. Dick is tired. He closes his eyes and dreams of darkness.


End file.
